Texts from Sherlock
by thedeejayy
Summary: A short fiction of texts exchanged between John and Sherlock. Hopefully the timeline will become apparent, suffice to say, it is set Pre-Series 3. I started this years ago, and tidied it up today. It isn't great, but hopefully someone will enjoy it. (My first foray into Sherlock writing so don't be too critical!)


Date: 15/12/2011

Time: 06.02  
To: John Watson  
Subject: Milk  
Text: We have run out of milk.  
\- SH

Time: 06.30  
To: Sherlock Holmes  
Subject: Milk  
Text: Bought some yesterday. Try the middle shelf of the fridge...behind the box of kidneys  
\- JW

Time: 06.33  
To: John Watson  
Subject: Milk  
Text: No, we have run out of milk; I used that this morning.  
\- SH

Time: 06.40  
To: Sherlock Holmes  
Subject: Milk  
Text: IT WAS SIX PINTS!  
What did – oh never mind, I don't want to know.  
You could just ask me to get more milk, rather than dropping hints. I'd suggest you get it yourself, but we both know that could never happen.  
Will pick more up on the way home, actually, I'll go via a farm and buy a cow, I'm sure Mrs Hudson would love that addition to the zoo that is 221B Baker Street.  
\- JW

Time: 06.43  
To: John Watson  
Subject: Milk  
Text: Sarcasm does not befit you John.  
Neither do essays.  
\- SH

Time: 06.55  
To: Sherlock Holmes  
Subject: Milk  
Text: Who said I was being sarcastic? And I happen to like writing essays. Deal with it.  
\- JW

Time: 06.59  
To: John Watson  
Subject: Milk  
Text: The fact that you travel home via taxi, and they don't normally allow cows. I am going to ignore the end of that text, except to point out that you shouldn't start a sentence with 'and', highly inappropriate use of English there John.  
\- SH

Time: 07.14  
To: Sherlock Holmes  
Subject: Cows  
Text: I hear cows like show jumping.  
\- JW

Time: 07.17  
To: John Watson  
Subject: Cows  
Text: What?  
\- SH

Time: 07.20  
To: Sherlock Holmes  
Subject: Cows  
Text: Youtube it.  
Then delete it from your hard drive (mental as well as computer).  
\- JW

Time: 07.22  
To: John Watson  
Subject: Cows, and milk  
Text: Might as well.  
I can't do anything else because we have no milk.  
\- SH

Time: 07.36  
To: Sherlock Holmes  
Subject: Milk  
Text: That sounded suspiciously like you blaming me Sherlock.  
Don't even bother.  
Got to go, work to do.  
You know, that thing you do when you have a job.  
Oh wait, Mr Consulting Detective, you won't know what I mean.  
\- JW

Time: 07.40  
To: John Watson  
Subject: Milk  
Text: Like I said, sarcasm doesn't suit you.  
\- SH  
P.S. Don't forget the milk.

Time: 07.43  
To: Sherlock Holmes  
Subject: Milk  
Text: No Text

Time: 07.43  
To: Sherlock Holmes  
Subject: Milk  
Text: I've just accepted the offer to work over time tonight. My shift finishes at 10pm, I do hope that doesn't interfere with your plans for the milk?  
\- JW

Time: 07.44  
To: John Watson  
Subject: Milk  
Text: ;)  
\- SH

Time: 07.45  
To: John Watson  
Subject: Milk  
Text: Wait, I just received your secondary text (do you have any idea how annoying they are?). I assume this is your feeble attempt at 'winding me up' as I know for a fact that the surgery does not offer late night appointments on Wednesdays, nor do they last until 10pm on the days available (Tuesdays and Thursdays). I would appreciate it if you returned home promptly today, with milk.  
\- SH

Time: 07.50  
To: Sherlock Holmes  
Subject: Milk  
Text: Oh ye of little humour. Fear not Sherlock, I wouldn't dare leave you any longer than strictly necessary without the essentials of milk. But maybe I'll get you a sheep instead of a cow; much easier to bring in a taxi  
\- JW

Time: 07.52  
To: John Watson  
Subject: Milk  
Text: Do not even dare. Sheep's milk would completely invalidate my work. Your 07.55 patient is waiting for you, and if you are late finishing because you started the day behind time, I will not be impressed.  
\- SH

Time: 07.54  
To: Sherlock Holmes  
Subject: Milk  
Text: Tell your brother that he either needs to remove the camera from my desk, or he should update his firewalls. Goodbye Sherlock.  
\- JW

Time: 07.55  
To: John Watson  
Subject: Milk  
Text: Don't be absurd. Remember the milk  
\- SH

Time: 12.31  
To: John Watson  
Subject: Milk  
Text: Your lunch break starts now; this is a reminder to get milk on the way home.  
\- SH

Time: 12.59  
To: John Watson  
Subject: Milk  
Text: Why haven't you acknowledged my last two messages?  
\- SH

Time: 13.20  
To: John Watson  
Subject: Milk  
Text: This is ridiculous John. Reply to me immediately. Your lunch hour is nearly over.  
\- SH

Time: 17.00  
To: John Watson  
Subject: Milk  
Text: Your shift has now finished. Why have you still not replied to my text messages?  
\- SH

Time: 17.30  
To: John Watson  
Subject: Milk  
Text: You're doing this deliberately to spite me. You know how vital the milk is to my work and yet you are impeding me on purpose. I am disappointed in you John.  
\- SH

Time: 17.59  
To: Sherlock Holmes  
Subject: Milk  
Text: Shut up Sherlock, I have had an incredibly hard day and the last thing I need is you hassling me over milk. There are more important things in this world aside from your stupid scientific games.  
\- JW

Time: 18.03  
To: John Watson  
Subject: Milk  
Text: We've run out of pasta and ham too if you feel like visiting somewhere on the way home. Remember the milk, I've put the kettle on.  
\- SH

####################################

Looking back at this string of messages now, John felt a pang of guilt in his chest. Sherlock didn't know that in the course of his day at work, there had been 3 people who John had had to deliver the crushing news of cancer to; one who was only in her thirties.

It had taken all his willpower to not break down at several different intervals, and unfortunately Sherlock's nagging had touched a nerve.

Now John realised just how much he missed the crazy consulting detective. The messages he'd reread showed so many different sides to Sherlock. Sure he could be self-centred, selfish and incredibly self-important, and despite having deleted the ability to recognise some of the intricacies of human behaviour, he had realised John wasn't himself and the offer of tea turned into something really appreciated after that day. Mind you, Sherlock had had enough clues in the message he had been sent.

Reaching up, John wiped the remnants of a tear from his eye. Sherlock was gone, and he needed to move on. His thumb hovered over the delete all option, enticing him to easily remove the record of those texts from his phone. But with one angry move, he launched the phone across the sofa. No. Sherlock may have fallen, but until John cleared his name, he wouldn't be erasing his memories of the little moments like that exchange one December day.


End file.
